


New Year's Eve

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Hannibal is ready to celebrate the New Year
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“I believe a celebration is called for,” Hannibal announced. “It’s almost midnight and the New Year beckons.”

He let a few drops of the chilled champagne fall on Will’s bare chest. Will, tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles, could do nothing but squirm and look pleadingly at Hannibal.

“Are you ready to celebrate?” Hannibal asked. “You may speak.”

“Yes, yes please,” Will moaned.

Hannibal bent forward and began to trail kisses down Will’s chest, before slowly starting to lick his cock. Will shuddered and abandoned himself to Hannibal’s attentions. The cheers greeting the New Year passed unnoticed.


End file.
